


ZZ's 31 Days of Apex

by ZultryZenobia



Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: 31 Days of Apex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZultryZenobia/pseuds/ZultryZenobia
Summary: My entries for the 31 Days of Apex art & writing challenge from Twitter user @31ApexDays (me @ZenobiaZultry)
Kudos: 16





	1. Memory

It was that time of the year. An Anniversary kept by his subconscious and always brought to his conscious at midnight. The tears he’d wake up in and choke back as he sat up weakly from the bed.  
“Navi…” Octavio whispered to himself in his hotel room.  
Then came the loud pounding at his door a knock he was all to familiar with. He jumped out of bed making quite a racket as he tripped on the covers that got thrown on the floor in his uneasy sleep. He threw it open and Ajay tossed her backpack as she rushed in wrapping an arm around him as the other held a box.  
He stumbled a few steps back before collapsing to his knees and the door slamming behind them. Ajay followed not letting go of him and making sure he wouldn’t fall or hurt himself. He clung to her there both his arms holding her tight as he shook before breaking down crying. Her other arm after placing the box down and sliding it away cradled his head and held him firm and gently against her.  
“Why? Why Navi?… Why?… Why Che Why…” He repeated over and over as he cried.  
Ajay silently held him only loosening her hold to adjust to be sitting on the floor but never letting go. He rested more against her and after awhile when his tears ran dry did he finally start to relax. He let go of her before curling up against her, semi on her lap.  
She kept one arm wrapped around him and reached out for her backpack. She tossed it further then she thought as she stretched her fingers barely reaching the strap. He took the opportunity to push her over fully onto the floor and his hands on each side of her head as he straddled her legs. (Every year… Every year you find me... Even if I don’t deserve it…Your always here for sure every year on this day.)  
“You were late.” Octane commented upset but more at himself.  
“If yuh didn’t turn this into a game of hide and se-.” Ajay responded holding back her annoyance at his usual ungratefulness.  
“I’m still mad at you chica.” He said indignant.  
“Yeah? So what?” She poked his forehead “Come on use yah head! When has me being mad at you stopped me? Why would you being mad at me be any different?”  
He got off her and grabbed her bag going thru it looking for a specific item. “No bunny ears?”  
She got up picking up the box and putting it on the small table with a single chair. “Its been years now why wou-”  
“If you wear bunny ears I’ll stop being mad at you.” He bartered with a smirk.  
“Silva, your not even really mad at me now.” She knew him to well to know when he is just playing up to get something.  
He pretended to ignore her response and continued to go thru her backpack. She stopped paying attention walking out of the room after grabbing the key he left in the middle of the floor. She figured he’d get bored like he does every year before digging to far into her large travel backpack.  
Silva dug more into her bag this time half heartedly trying to find something to prank her with. He pulled out a photo album and stood up walking to the bed. The photographic memories that seemed to mean something to his best friend. “Your so old fashioned sometimes Che.”  
The first picture he saw was of Ajay the very first time he saw her in bunny ears. One year officially passed on the day his Navi, died. She wore his favorite color lime green and white bunny ears. She had this whole shark bunny theme to the outfit and he cried on it ruining her top. He smiled at the memory and flipped quickly thru seeing all the other memories they have shared together. He ignored the pictures that weren’t of times with him smiling as he was reminded of good times until one picture.  
He pulled out the picture putting the book down next to him as he lounged back. “You stopped wearing the bunny ears after the biggest moment of cowardice in my life… mayor arrepentimiento…”  
When he heard the door he shoved the picture under the pillow and jumped up with the album in hand. She walked in with drinks from the vending machine and narrowed her eyes. “Put that down and sit Silva.”  
She placed the drinks down on the table and started scooting it over as he sat on the bed after putting it back. He looked over at his pillow making sure the photo wasn’t showing before looking back. Once in front of him she grabbed the chair and pulled it over but didn’t sit.   
She undid the tie that made sure the box stayed closed to the homemade carrot cake she made every year. The cake was never the same year to year always decorated with Octane and Navi in mind. This year she had a bunny wearing octane inspired attire jumping thru a ring of fire. In the background holding up a 10 sign was her wearing the bunny ears and him taking a picture.  
He closed his eyes and said what he said every year. “May you rest in exciting peace Navi”  
“And the memory of the good times live on.” Ajay added like she did every year as well as taking a picture of him and the cake.  
He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw the detail as she got the stuff out to cut the cake. (Looks like I got bunny Che after all.) He grabbed a finger full of Ajay frosting and sucked on his finger looking innocent when she turned around.  
“Ya made a huge mess of my bag.” She let out a sigh.  
“Maybe you should bring something to entertain me next time huh?” He said around his finger.  
“Why d- oh! Silva! I would have thought ya learned by now that its rude.”  
Octavio laughed as she went about cutting the cake and giving him the piece he claimed with his finger. He took the fork and took a piece and ate it. “I would have thought by now you’d have learned how to make a carrot cake.” He let out another laugh teasing her.  
“If you don’t like it then don’t eat it. More cake for me.” Her eye twitched annoyed.  
“You wish Hermana.” He started to eat the cake with haste then commented with his mouth full. “Thank you.”  
She smiled and nodded, “Ya welcome.”  
(Ive made it harder for you to find me every year. I want it to be like the day he died. The day you snuck onto my fathers estate and all the way to my room to hold and comfort me while I cried. My secret wish today every year. Espero que mueras una muerte aburrida, Ajay) 


	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pathfinder's new friend is very bloody

It was called a blood sport but for him it was a game he played with his friends having to do with killing his friends. He saw very little blood over all the time he has played it he wondered if this is also what they called sarcasm. That is until one of his newest friends Revenant came to play.  
When he came up on the board teamed with Revenant and Lifeline he was so happy. The very first match his new friend was in and he gets to give a good impression. (Always make a good first impression.)  
“High Five?!” Pathfinder held his hand up with his video screen showing a happy face as they stood on the platform.  
“Hah.” Revenant let out a low growl rolling his eyes as he turned away from him.  
His video screen became a frowny face and he drooped a bit. Revenant jumped out of the ship followed quickly by pathfinder then Lifeline. “Following you friend.”  
Revenant slowed his fall to allow him to fall first and then increased his speed and kicked at him in the air. “Stay out of my way.”   
If pathfinder didn’t flip to wave at him and Lifeline he would have been hit by that kick. His screen showed an exclamation point “That was close. We showing off our moves already? I have some…” Then another frowny face at Revenant’s response.  
Revenant growled and increased his drop speed choosing just to land at the nearest point of interest. “Forget him Path. Come on lets go to the Voyage. Its your favorite place.” Ajay said motioning her head towards it before heading off.  
“Second only to the train. The real train. Choo Choo” Looting the Voyage took longer since he wanted to say Hi to all the Holograms.  
“Heading to lava fissure. Don’t take to long.” Ajay informed before taking the zipline.  
3 mins 33 seconds later, “Goodbye holo Elliot's.” He waved to the Voyage as he ziplined away.  
“Wam wit ya?! Thats enough.” Lifeline’s shout came over Comm.  
“Hahaha, What? this is the point of the game isn’t it?” Revenant commented as he paced back and forth.  
Pathfinder looked through his scope from a distance seeing Lifeline tending to his other friends that aren’t his teammates currently. It was not unusual for her to check on their friends but this time she had an IV and D.O.C attached the red pooled underneath Gibraltar coming from a large stab wound. Then while she was distracted Revenant picked up a barely conscious Octane walking to the side of the walkway and held him over the side. He barely had what it took to struggle after Lifeline knocked him from a distance as she didn’t realize what had happened before she got within sight.  
Ajay held a wingman on him as she stood up. “Put him down. Yah might be on my team but on my watch you will not do this no matter what side they are on.”  
“You sure you want me to put him down?” He let out a low rumbling laugh. “As you wish”  
Her eyes widened in shock, but not skipping a beat she ran, leaping off the side to grab octane and using her momentum to land them on the only safe rock in the lava. “Bastard!”  
Revenant then went over to Mirage who was bleeding from the slashes scattered across his body. “You really love to talk. Any last words skinsuit?… No? Perfect.” Just as Revenant lifted his hand to deal a finishing blow Pathfinder fired his long bow hitting Revenant in the head. The power of the long bow throwing him to the side. The glowing yellow lights of his eyes flickering before going out entirely.  
“I’m sorry but you could have really hurt my friends…”


	3. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Bangalore give mercy?

Mirage jumped up and down before rolling one shoulder then the other. It was time for him to challenge Bangalore to a game of Mercy. He has been doing good on his matches the last one only getting knocked once. Since they were on the drop ship heading back to Solace from worlds edge everyone would witness his triumphant moment.  
“Hey Bangs- Bangalore, Ms Bangalore… Its time for you-” He approached her as she was talking with Ajay who was sitting on the couch.   
“Let’s get this over with.” She rolled her eyes and turned around walking a few steps away from the couch and put her arms up elbows pointed out and hands awaiting his.  
“Everyone Everyone, come on watch. Everyone loves an underdog right?” Bangalore rolled her eyes but stayed in the position as Witt stretched again working out his wrists while they turned their attentions to them.  
“I’m rooting for you friend! and other friend too!” Pathfinder’s chest showing the pink love face with hearts rooting for both to win despite it being a game where they verse each other.  
Mirage threw his head back at that, “Ugh, I don’t need your cheerleading” he said under his breath. He looked towards the other legends whose eyes were on him and recovered his excitement, “Okay Okay I hope your ready here I come.”  
He took the same position their hands touching and fingers interlocking as he gave his most intimidating face which of course incorporated his goofy smirk. “Can I do the counting?” Wattson asked in her happy excitement.  
“Knock yourself out.” Bangalore responded with a smile that came across to serious.  
“That’s a yes, Yes?” Wattson was unsure and looked around but the smile made her think it was confirmation.  
“Your right.” Wraith gave a nod.  
Wattson clapped her hands glad and raised her hand up. “Okay. One… Two… Three… Merci!” She brought her hand down.  
Mirage pushed forward with all his strength against an unmoving unphased Bangalore, “Oh you think thats all I got! I haven’t even started yet.” (Who you kidding. You only have one thing left… What does she eat. Bricks, Metal… Come on you aren’t going to impress anyone if you don’t show anymore exertion.)  
He leaned more into it his face closed tight and he made a long groan of exertion making Bangalore chuckle before letting her hands move just enough for him to open his eyes. Then she exerted not even all her strength pushing back.  
“Ow Ow Ow Ow…” Witt let out but not saying the word she kept going. He started to be pushed down his knee bending until it was on the floor.  
“You need to say it.” Bangalore smirked everything including her voice showing that this was no effort at all.  
“OOOOW Ow Ow OOOW. What do I say again to give up?!” He couldn’t remember as everything was dashed.  
“Merci.” Wattson informed.  
“Marcy Marcy!” Witt let out pain in his voice.  
“Eh Close enough.” Bangalore let go and walked off to the mess hall.  
Octane let out a loud laugh finding the whole thing funny. Many of the others seemed entertained while Crypto commented, “That was stupid.” Before walking off.   
Elliot rubbed his wrists and pouted a bit unconsciously looking towards Ajay Che. Gibraltar got up from the couch and picked him up before smacking him on the back. “Nice try Bruddah, Maybe next time.”  
“Ow.” His body was sore as he stumbled to the couch and fell into the seat next to her.   
Ajay Che always had first aid stuff with her which has helped him more times then he would like to admit. With how often he has failed at challenging Bangalore they had a routine. She checked to make sure nothing was sprained or broken before pulling out a cooling pack. He held out his wrists to her before leaning back on the couch head back feeling utterly defeated.  
“What yuh tryin to prove huh?” She asked crossing her arms as D.O.C. came back over and rested in her lap again.  
“What do you mean? I’m not trying to prove anything? What do I have to prove?”  
“Yah not goin to beat her in a test of strength… Maybe when she’s old and gray. Hah.” She teased having a feeling that even then it was unlikely.  
“Gibraltar beat her at the Holoday party remember?”  
“Gibby’s Gibby. I doubt anyone but him can beat her in a test of strength.” She pet D.O.C. as she was concerned about Elliot if he kept doing this.  
“Well. Well… I dare you to take her on.” He pointed at her only to wince.  
“Oh he dared you Chica!” Octane had walked over to tease him but this was better. “I dare you too. Come on. You know you can’t ignore a Dare from me. Id never let you live it down. Besides you owe me for that accountant comment.”  
“I don’t owe you anything. Besides whose going to take care of you lot if I get hurt huh?” The only two within earshot was the two most accident prone people Mirage, and Octane.  
“Challenge Chica Challenge Chica Challenge Chica.” Octane repeated planning to annoy her to get some more excitement.  
Bangalore came out of the mess hall with a can of Juice and walked past them. “Okay. But if you bring up me owing you for that accountant comment again I am taking ya legs away.”  
“Youd have to catch me first… But Si.”  
“It will be nice to see someone else lo- I mean… You got this. Do your best girl. Umm I mean Che! I mean do your best Che.” (nailed that save.)  
She pushed herself up holding D.O.C. Before placing him back down on the couch. “Anita hold up. Let me try a game of Mercy against you.”  
“You too Che?” She shook her head, “I don’t understand the obsession with this today but fine.” She handed her drink to Octane and balled her hands into a fist and using the other one to crack them. She would move each shoulder up and down and stretched her neck side to side getting ready to take her on.  
“Hey you never do any of that with me!” Mirage shocked and hurt a little by the lack of her taking him serious.  
“Shush. I need to concentrate… Okay I’m ready.” Bangalore held out her hands elbows out for the 2nd time today.  
Ajay arched a brow curious why she was making such a show now of getting ready. She just wanted to get this over with and she interlaced her fingers with Bangalore. The size difference in arm length made her have to place her elbows more straight until Bangalore decided to adjust hers to allow her to bend and lock them.  
“Okay I’ll do the count down.” Octane threw his hand that held the drink up causing some to spill out. “Uno dos Tres. Go” He went as fast as he could to get things started.  
Bangalore pushed forward first and she pushed back. She had to try whether she wanted to or not. So she pushed back causing her hands to go back up straight again. Bangalore pushed more and she pushed back causing them to go straight using her arms. Only thing she had left she adjusted and now used her legs more. She gave the last push all she was worth and Bangalore gave up even giving quite a show.  
“Mercy Mercy!” Bangalore called out to which Lifeline immediately let go but with a questioning look. “You beat me Soldier. Good for you.” She rubbed her wrists and walked off leaving her drink with Octane.  
Mirage stared at Ajay jaw dropped and Octane tapped her arm with the drink causing some to spill on her. “Congrats Chica. I always knew you were fuerte.”  
“Silva! Watch it ya making a mess.”  
“Uuh yeah yeah… congrats congrats.” Mirage recovered but was impressed his wrists felt numb as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Later when most of the legends went to bed Ajay made her way to Bangalore’s quarters and knocked. She answered and stepped aside letting her in having a feeling she knew what was this was about.  
After the door was closed, “Why ya let me win? What was the point? You think I wouldn’ notice?”  
“Should have figured you’d catch on. Man I’m out of practice.” She rubbed the back of her neck looking to the side.  
“Answer my question!…” She flinched when she realized she was getting to loud “Why ya let me win? Ey?” She crossed her arms.  
“There is a rule in the IMC. When challenged to a test of strength or combat skill off the field. Always let the Medic win. Most are to proud or to dumb to catch on that they were given the win. But not you.”  
“Ive been giving wins to Octane for a long time. I can spot it.”  
“I bet you have.” Bangalore gave a smirk with a small laugh, Then looked up, “Medics sometimes get it into their head that cause they don’t have the kill count or the battle field presence that the soldiers have, they feel unimpressive. They have a duty not to test things in a battle field situation. So of course they bring up games of strength to feel like they matter. That they are one of the guys.”  
“You ever think thats what Mirage is after? To feel like he can be on the same level as someone like you. The one that people listen to.” She informed as she walked to the door. “Maybe you should take that into account and let him win.” She opened the door and left.

A couple weeks later…  
“Hey Bangalore! I’m really ready for you this time. Ive been really working out this time. Drinking disgusting protein shakes and everything.” He bent and flexed his arm but nothing looked different due to his yellow jumpsuit.  
“Enough with the talk. Lets go.” Bangalore looked at Lifeline behind him before him and put her arms out and hands up waiting for him.  
“This underdog is going to win this time… Mind counting down for us Ajay, Thanks.” He gave her a goofy smile.  
“Now ask again with a please and maybe I will.” She crossed her arms from the couch.   
He dropped his head realizing he let his mouth cross a line. “Sorry… Please can you count for us? Please.”  
“Okay.” She got up and walked to the side of them, Elliot smiled and took the competing position. “One, Two, Three, Go on now.”  
Bangalore pushed first this time and Elliot held his own. Then he pushed back putting more into it but was pacing himself this time. (Okay now this feels different. Maybe the protein shakes worked.) “Having a tough time this time? I bet you are. Come on really push it.”  
Bangalore let her wrists move back a bit but then she pushed with everything. He bent back before being forced to his knees again almost instantly after she decided to try.  
“Medic Medic!” He called out unable to think of the right word again to end the game. Bangalore accepting that word and walking off.  
“Nice try.” Bangalore stopped and said before continuing her walk of victory.  
When Bangalore came across Lifeline after she had tended to Mirage, She placed her hand on the small medic’s shoulder. “I thought about what you said. He already talks to much as it is and if he won he would never shut up. I was doing everyone a favor.”


	4. Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King for a day.

“I did it, Oh yeah, I did it. Who did it? I did!” Mirage sung to himself with a victory dance in front of the mirror in his room on the ship.  
He couldn’t be more excited not just cause he felt he had beat his slump for that was only a small part of it. The real excitement came from the extra prize he would be receiving from Ajay Che. She had noticed he was struggling and thought an incentive with a smaller target to hit would give him the boost he needed. She even offered him a grand prize when he put forward the what if of him hitting the goal and winning the match.  
“Still can’t believe it. I really did it. I wonder what the prize is… I hope its… no it can’t be. If it was she wouldn’t have left it a secret. Nothing would have motivated more then that.” He let out a sigh as he laid back on his couch which doubled as his bed. “Tho would it be right…” He dozed off.  
“Hey Elliot. Yah highness. Time to wake up.” Lifeline whispered in his ear.  
His eyes fluttered open too see her kneeling next to him holding a small stuffed Mirage made of yarn with a small bulb like crown on his head. “Highness? Am I dreaming.”  
He went up onto his elbows and looked at as she placed it down on his lap. “Ya not dreaming. Tho I’m sure Anita wishes ya were.” She fiddled with the crown as it got caught on the yarn. When it was off she placed the small crown on his head using a special adhesive to keep it there. “For the next 24 hours You are king of the Apex Legends. You can give us orders make decrees that last for 24 hours. Within in reason of course, and if I decide you have gone to far, the whole thing ends before the time is up.”  
He picked up the stuffed toy as he sat up looking at it before looking her over. She was wearing his favorite color and around her neck was goggles instead of her doctors mask. “You really got everyone to agree to that?”  
“Some agreed easily. Others of course I had to call in some favors.” She stood up and dusted herself off and offered her hand to help him up.  
He was shocked and his face did nothing to hide it, “What about the scary murder robot.”  
She leaned down grabbing his hand as he wasn’t budging and pulled him up, “I got him to agree to stay in his room and not bother us.”  
He looked down at his hand as he held onto hers not wanting to let go,“Thank you for this. I can’t say any-… Just thank you. So King Elliot, has a nice ring to it.”  
She didn’t pull her hand away “Its a one time thing. So you better make the most of it. Yah hear me?” She poked his chest then pulled her hand away catching herself “Yah Majesty…”  
It felt weird sending a shiver down his spine, “Call me Elliot. How about you be my queen?”  
“If yah want.” She walked to the door and opened it. “Lets go your keeping everyone waiting.” She said as she walked out.  
“Of course my Queen.” He followed behind her.  
He was greeted with quite the sight everyone was wearing something with his favorite color or had something with his face. Wattson was sticking stickers on pathfinder who was practically covered from head to toe in them already. Path would run off to the kitchen when he saw him. Octane was wearing a green vest and bottoms with yellow bananas on them. Wraith had a yellow belt on and Wattson wore yellow gloves.  
“Hello all my peoples! My first decree is lets have a party!” The ones that weren’t in the room were coming in with party stuff, “Wait am I that predictable?” Lifeline laughed amused before walking off to help the others.  
“Hi my King friend!” Pathfinder ran up with a heart on his screen and a cake in his hands that said nice try on it. “I always believed in you.”  
Elliot looked at the cake incredulously “Then why does it say nice try?”  
“Cause its always a nice try. Some try’s are just more successful then others.” Pathfinder responded with his usual enthusiasm.  
“Thats a good way to think about it.” Gibraltar placed his arm around Mirages shoulder wearing a bright yellow shirt. “Now my king bruddah you should try to remember that for next time your in a slump. Now lets have some fun and food. I made Manapua”  
Bangalore walked up scaring him with how serious she looked, “I will only say this once and won’t repeat it. So listen closely.” She balled her fist up and took a deep breath, “ Alright lets get this over with…” Her fist balled up even tighter, “Good job out there king.”  
“Wait what part are you only going to say once? Is it the good job or the king part?” He was confused but Bangalore just walked away.  
“Hey where is your King Mirage thing!” He called out and Bangalore just used her thumb and pointed to her back. There was the smallest little sticker of him on her back shoulder blade.  
Wattson walked up next with a very intimidating caustic following behind. She stuck a nessy sticker with a crown to him and smiled. “A small gift for you Roi. I am at your service. What can I get you?”  
“A drink?” He was afraid to ask with the menacing look Caustic was giving him.  
“Okay be right back.” She dashed off.  
Caustic kept staring at him “Uh hi?” Mirage said uneasy.  
“I am only here cause Ms Paquette is here. She seems to be fond of these themed parties. Though why such a mind like hers would be willing to call someone as in-”  
“Here!” She gave him a bottle of Gini, “Anything else? I am here to serve.”  
“Umm no, no, Go have fun at the party.”  
She did a small curtsy “Monsieur Caustic. You need to bow before we can leave.”  
“Oh no no no, he doesn’t have too,” Mirage felt more nervous waving his hands back and forth to emphasis his no.  
“Your our Roi for the next 24 hours. So when we leave your presence we should bow and curtsy. Thats what I read in a book.” Wattson insisted.  
“No no. He really doesn’t need to. You don’t need to either.” He started taking steps back.  
“I am only going to do this cause you asked Ms Paquette.” He bowed but towards her instead of him.  
Ajay walked by at that point holding a platter of Gibby’s manapua and Mirage wrapped his arms around her waist bent over clinging to her. “There you are my Queen.” He whispered. “Save me.”  
“I can’t think of anyone more fitting t-”  
“Your dismissed.” Ajay knew he wouldn’t have anything nice to say.  
“Excuse me.” Caustic said before walking off Wattson waving before following behind.  
“Sorry bout’ that. He has become over protective since the incident. I really thought he would have just avoided yah.”  
Mirage let go standing up, “Uh yeah…” He dropped his head as he was reminded of it.  
“Let me go put this down.”  
“Don’t be gone long.”  
Loba sauntered up in yellow boots a glass of red wine in one hand. She picked up a piece of Manapua as she walked by Ajay and held it out to him. “How about I feed you my king. Maybe be your queen for the day?” She leaned against him holding it to his lips.  
He got flustered with the sudden close flirtation “Oh? Oh um? Yes yes.” as he opened his mouth and took a bite.  
She waited for him to have the last bite in his mouth “Then its settled. I’ll be the queen and everyone will be our ser-” She gave the smile she gave when she got what she wanted.  
He choked, “No no, not that. Ajay, Ajay is already.”  
She walked her fingers up his chest as she leaned close whispering in his ear, “Wouldn’t you prefer to have someone like me on your arm for the next 24 hours? Someone having the real regality of a queen already.”  
He pulled away, “I am not going to deny your beautiful and have great fashion sense. But but but…” He almost couldn’t believe it “I asked Ajay to be my queen and she accepted. I won’t go changing that I am not that type of man. Even if its just for 24 hours.”  
“FINE, Have it your way… My king.” She sneered. “I’m going to get more wine.” She walked off putting more sway into her hips.  
“Wow everyone seems to really be into this king thing…” He finally opened the bottle of Gini “Lets decide on some fun games for my subjects.” He put the bottle to his lips but pulled it down “Subjects doesn’t sound right. Just reminds me of Caustic… Peasants would definitely get my butt kicked by Bangalore. I’ll have to think of something else.”  
After the emphasis on it at the start time went by quickly with games and food. It was almost just like a normal party but with calling him king or your Majesty. Yet as the time went on he ended up feeling disappointed. Ajay was busy most of the time keeping the peace especially when Gibby got drunk. He gets a bit challenge happy and Octane really gets out of hand when he drinks to the point of pantsing Gibby in the middle of a game.  
In the end tho it was nice it isn’t what he really wanted. But since he never said what he really wanted why would anyone know. He went to his room needing a break and after some time he stood there talking with a sitting Lifeline.  
“I know you went through a lot to get this sort of thing. Who knows how many favors you had to give for this. Don’t get me wrong I love it… well like it is a better word. Its just what I really wanted was for you and me to spend time together. Maybe I should have just ordered it or something. I was king after all. You said I could order anything But would that have been right. I mean is it right? I still have time left. Like 2 hours…” He sat next to her, “Just, the best prize for me over anything. Even porkchops” He ran his fingers down her face leaning in close. “Would be yo-”  
“Elliot? What are you doing with that hologram of me?” Ajay was in the doorway her arms crossed.  
“Umm umm… nothing nothing.” He ran his hand over a control and it digitized away. “Nothing just checking. Checking to make sure its close to the real thing.” Ajay arched a brow at him “Wait that came out wrong…” He waved one hand before crossing a leg placing his chin on it. “How long were you standing there anyways?”  
“Long enough,” She walked in closing the door behind her so no one outside could see.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion of family

He was on her doorstep holding his side his jacket was dirty with various tares and a gash on the side of his head. It was late and lucky for him Ajay was a light sleeper. She opened the door and without missing a beat caught him as he stumbled forward to walk in.  
“Come on Cryppy, Lets get ya stitched up.” She lead him inside kicking the door closed behind them.  
“Lock it.” He placed his hand on the wall in the small entry way.  
“I think looking at-”  
“Lock it now!” He went about turning around only to get light headed. “Please.”  
“Whatever it is got ya spooked good.” She placed his arms on each side of her shoulders letting him rest fully on her back as she went about locking the 3 different locks she had on her door.  
“Gamsahabnida” He responded letting out a sigh.  
She helped him limp his way to her couch and sat him down. D.O.C hovered around in curiosity as it was rare for anyone to be in her home. If it were anyone else on her doorstep she would question how they knew where she lived. She felt around his body before helping him out of his jacket and clothes so she could get a closer look.  
“I hope whoever ya lost an argument with ended up at least as banged up.” She joked as she went about patching him up. When he started to look like he was going to pass out she snapped her fingers. “Ey. Stay awake now. You can’t sleep yet.”  
He took a deep shuttering breath from the pain, “Ajay… You help everyone no matter where they stand?” He always felt like he could count on her to just help without asking to many questions.   
“If I am able.” She replied her skilled hands taking care of him.  
“Aren’t you worried about it making you a target?” Crypto asked out of curiosity.  
“Not my problem.” She shrugged the question off. “Stay still.”  
“Mm” There was a bit of silence. “Octane calls you Hermana sometimes and only you. What does it mean?”  
“Sister. Tho you of all people could have just looked it up.” She found the question silly given his skill. “Don’t believe in Tootle?  
“You two aren’t blood related.” He commented the obvious.  
“So blood don’t make ya see someone as family.”  
“True.” He looked off in the distance.  
“Why ya ask anyways?” She pulled a bandage tight.  
“Curious.”  
“Gotta be more then that.”  
“Ajay… What would you do if someone killed him?” His voice grew bleak.  
“If something happened to him ya better tell me now.” She lost some of her gentleness but didn’t stop tending to him.  
“Geu sangcheo… Nothing happened to him. Its just an If.” He should have expected as much.  
“A what if huh?… Well for Silva.” Her voice was playing until it grew very serious. “They betta never stop running.” There was no maybe in her voice she would be out for blood if anyone hurt him.  
He looked off thoughtful yet again distant, “You two remind me of another time.”  
“If its a good time maybe ya should dwell on it a bit. While I finish up.”  
“Yeah maybe…” He said falling asleep with a sweet memory of a time that felt long ago.


	6. Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke Night?

“What is love!~” Gibraltar sung into the microphone.  
“Baby don’t hurt me~” Mirage came in throwing his hand out as he sang into his.  
“Don’t hurt me~” Gibraltar tapped his foot with the beat.  
“No more~” Mirage started to swing his hips.  
It was the very first Karaoke night shared together and Octane was footing the bill. They booked a private room at a Karaoke bar that had some stools you could move and a large half circle couch with a short table in the middle. In front of the couch was a small stage and a few screens one above and behind the couch and a couple off to the sides.   
Octane bobbed his head noticeably in a diagonal manner with the music pulling some attention away from the showmanship of the duo.  
“We’re starting off strong.” Bangalore commented with a chuckle as she placed a tray with mugs of beer down on the table.  
“So this is what you call Karaoke?” Wattson watched them sing as she sat on a comfy couch next to Wraith.  
“Yes, and it only goes downhill from here.” Wraith replied as she waited for her Appletini.  
“Oh?” Wattson blinked and sat there trying to figure out what she could mean.  
Ajay walked in and placed a tray with the more personal alcoholic drinks down, “Just enjoy yaself. Thats what this is all about.”  
“I was surprised to see that you wanted to come Sargent Williams.” Wraith commented picking up her drink and sipping at it.  
Bangalore finished her large drink of beer before responding, “I know it might be hard for some to believe, But I like Karaoke nights. Good for Morale” Bangalore smirked already enjoying herself.  
“Ooo oh aah ooo ooh aahh oo oha uuuuuh~” Gibraltar’s voice boomed through the room as he got more into it. “What is love~”  
“Oooo oo oooo oooooooooooo~” Mirage leaned over for some emphasis he had in his head.  
“What is love~” Gibraltar and mirage kept alternating their lines.  
  
Ajay smiled and giggled watching them, “It will be hard to follow them up.”  
“I’m up next chica. So you know it will be a good follow up.” Octane continued with his head bob even as he talked.  
“I’ll be back.” Ajay informed before leaving to head to the bathroom.  
“She had to go to the baño. I’m sure of it.” Octane responded after she was out of the room.  
More small talk was had then Octane’s turn came up and Ajay was not back yet. The long music intro for bad touch began to play.  
“Man I forgot how long this intro was.” Octane groaned, “Finally.” Ended up starting a little late, “Sweat baby sex is a Texas drought~.” Ajay walked in at this point but wasn’t paying to much attention, “Me and you do the kind of stuff that only prince would sing about~” Then she recognized it and rushed to the control for the machine hitting shut down, “So put your hand down my~” He paused “Where did the music go?”  
“Wam wit ya?! Don’t do songs like that with Natalie around!” Ajay scolded.  
“Ugh! Why do you gotta be such a stick in-” Octane let out a sound of pain as Ajay grabbed his ear tugging.  
“Ya want to continue that?” She glared.  
“Stick in the mud!” He continued anyways and Ajay pulled him by the ear out of the room.  
Gibraltar whistled “Bruddah’s in trouble now. Haha.”  
The drinks continued and more food and songs were had. Games were played to get someone to sing a song that the winner chose and to get people to do duets among other things. Then in the middle of Mirage’s 3rd song a late arrival showed up to the party. Pathfinder walked in disrupting everything as he waved at Mirage, “I got the thing for the bar you asked for friend!”  
“Bonjour Pathfinder!” Wattson waved happy to see another person to arrive.  
“I would have been here sooner friends but I must have been given the wrong address.” Everyone looked at Mirage, “By accident I’m sure.”  
“Yeah yeah. It was an accident. Totally an accident.” Mirage fumbled with the mic and ended up dropping it. He quickly picked it up and put it on the stand and went to the bathroom.  
“You should sing next Path.” Wraith gladly gave up her slot since she really didn’t want to sing but lost a game.  
“Oh that will be fun.” His face on his chest became a smiley and walked up to the control and looked over the songs.  
“I got one.” He punched in the numbers and hopped over to the stage and the ukelele music began to play. “Somewhere over the rainbow. Way up high.” Pathfinder attempted to sing but it was mostly talking in his usual ecstatic voice. With pauses when he said the word without elongating it like the song calls for.  
“Now thats my kind of classic Bruddah.” Gibraltar walked up wrapping an arm around path’s shoulders “Oh somewhere over the rainbow. Blue birds fly~” Gibraltar sang with path for the rest of the song.  
“Your a good singer friend.” Pathfinder complimented when it was over.  
Everything was kept light hearted for the most part until Bangalore got one to many drinks. She got real quiet and serious looking before calling next song. Everyone was to curious to hear Bangalore sing and even more curious about what she would sing. She walked up to the stage taking a stool and placing it down. She sat on it the arm holding the mic bent on her leg and she leaned over to it. The music began to play an upbeat sort of tune but she was silent through the first lyric taking a deep breath.  
“Toast to the ones here today. Toast to the ones that we lost on the way~” Her face was so stoic as she sung. ”Cause the drinks bring back all the memories and the memories bring back, memories bring back you”  
By the time she had finished the song everyone was speechless. The stoic soldier had a tear down her cheek and though she wasn’t the strongest singer its emotion was clear. (thats for you my dearest of brothers.)   
Ajay was the first to clap and even whistled as she had no words while the rest joined in. No one could follow that so the last hour of the night was just background music with small talk and jokes. With some majorly drunk Acapella being thrown out at the end.  
“We’ll have to do this again sometime.” Mirage commented as they stood in front of the building.  
Ajay adjusted Octane on her back as he passed out earlier and wasn’t able to wake him. “Maybe next time we can talk some more into coming.”  
“Like Dr Caustic!” Wattson had her finger up before hiccuping. “Excuse me.”  
“I’ll cover the room next time. But food and drink is on you guys to figure out.” Bangalore offered fixing the collar of her leather jacket.  
“That Karaoke was really exciting. High Five?!” He held his hand out and a tipsy Wraith gave him one.  
“High Five Path.” And as she walked past Mirage, “You make the better Appletini’s…”  
“Whoah! your past your tipsy limit when you start doing that.” Mirage commented holding up his hands.  
Wraith rolled her eyes “Mind escorting me home path?”  
“Can do friend.” They went on their way.  
“I betta rent a room for him.” She bounced him in the process of adjusting him from slipping.  
“You threaten to take his legs away Why not remove them when your stuck carrying him?” Bangalore asked as she was always curious about it.  
“He a pain but that is no thing I will do.” Ajay replied.  
“Thats not really an answer.” Bangalore crossed her arms.  
“Its the only one yah’ll get.” Octane’s arm came up to her head and started to squeeze her bun causing her to let out a sigh. “Lets get yah to bed. See yah everyone.”  
“Let me help you little Sistah.” Gibby finally coming out of the place and jogged after.  
Bangalore gave a genuine smile that only mirage was there to witness, “I look forward to next time.” Before she walked off towards her house.  
“Wait… did she just smile? Like smile smile…Like really really smile?… Nah must have imagined it. Man I got to stop talking to myself… Why am I still standing here?” Mirage commented to himself before finally going home.


	7. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warrior's understanding - Part 1

Bloodhound stood at the top circular entrance to the trials of their creation. Loba debated to herself if she could get away with stealing just one of the treasures locked under those bird statues. Mirage stared down at the loot on the floor before looking at bloodhound.  
“So what kind of trials we talking here? I don’t have to do anything funny with a pumpkin right?” he attempted to gleam hints.  
“The trials is a test of strength and skill. Go down and test your skills and claim your reward” Bloodhound crossed their arms and hand their hand straight up to their head and brought it down in a type of salute.  
“Not even a small hint as to what to expect? I mean if I knew what was in there I would know if I had the skill to take it on” Mirage went on as if this was unfair.  
“All I will say is trust your senses and victory will follow.” They gave a nod.  
“I’m doing this. Those treasures are to appealing” Loba jumped grabbing the rope and sliding down.  
“Your not going to leave me behind. If your doing it I’m doing it.” Mirage started with confidence and looked at bloodhound who sat down on the edge of the ring to watch. “Your not coming?”  
“It would be unsporting if I participate in a trial of my own design”  
“Makes sense. Makes sense.” Mirage took a deep breath. “Okay. Here I come.” He grabbed the rope and slid down to join Loba who had already started to loot the good stuff from the ground.  
After a minute, “We just press this panel.” Mirage pointed to one of the red panels.  
“No we press this one.” Loba activated the green panel.  
The loud clicking banging of things activated and a prerecorded voice of bloodhound, “Battle the prowlers that call this mountain home, and claim your reward”  
Then the prowlers were released, Then more were released and even more… They swarmed and Bloodhound was on their feet jumping down with their waraxe in hand getting one square in the head. Before pulling out and slashing another in the throat blood spraying out.  
“This is not right. They all are being released. Get out I will cover your escape.” Bloodhound was confused as to what was happening but would not let their squad participate in an unfair trial.  
Then the loud alarm and flashing lights of the ravens that held the prizes went off annoying the prowlers even more. The loud sound of the door heading to skyhook sliding open was drowned out by all the sounds of the many beasts. Loba teleported out of the entrance while mirage used his trick of the eyes to escape through the open door.  
Mirage spotted as he ran for his life Revenant who had stood by the door that he opened. The prowlers completely ignoring the murder robot as he strolled behind, “Just keep running. Just keep running.” He told himself.  
Loba who saw the demonio as he walked away growled to herself as she knew who caused this chaos would not allow him to beat her. She jumped down, flipped and brought the bottom of her staff into one of their heads. The prowler slid to the ground and she launched herself off it before it flipped forward pulling out her P2020 and shooting another.  
Inside Artur circled around watching as Bloodhound took on prowler after prowler making their way to block the exit. Unfortunately there were to many and they could not go unscathed without aid. One getting a good slash to their side before they could throw them off.  
“I am Bloohundr!” They shouted as they unlocked the inner beast of the hunt.  
Artur flew out of there and headed off into the distance of Worlds edge. They flew thru skyhook flying around each building before heading over the mountain to train yard. A swarm of Ravens began to form in the air before heading off in different directions a small amount circling around the fight taking place outside.  
Eventually realizing it was pointless Mirage activated his decoy escape giving him the chance to turn around his decoys each giving out a mechanized “Bamboozled.” When hit by the prowlers. Then the shot of a wingman echoed thru skyhook followed by another and another each one hitting their mark until his mag was empty and realizing he had no more ammo. “Oh no.”  
One prowler was in the middle of pouncing him and he brought his arms up to protect his face. The high pitched whizzing sound was missed by him as he was frozen in fear of the inevitable. Then when it didn’t come he opened up his eyes to see Loba standing there the prowler gnawing on her staff as she held him at bay.  
“A little help here!” She said in a strained voice but still managed to keep her cool.  
“Oh yeah yeah… Umm…” He searched himself for something then pulled out a trophy. “This will have to do.” He ran up and bashed it hard in the head and surprisingly especially to him it worked. He snapped his fingers and pointed it to it as if advertising a feature “Not even a dent or scratch on it. Uhuh uhuh.”  
“Ugh.” She rolled her eyes not having time or energy to play nice with his jokes, “Lets go.” She said in her sultry commanding voice, “Bloodhound is still in there. Wattson had shown up and set up fences to try and prevent any more of them them from wandering out or any further. While Pathfinder is getting the stragglers, and there are a lot of stragglers.”  
Artur finally seemed to find who he was looking for in overlook and swooped in activating Caustics traps. As caustic had trapped them in a building and before he could launch his gas grenade in there Artur attacked him distracting him allowing which gave Gibraltar the chance to shoot him knocking him out of the game.  
“That was weird right?” Gibby commented to Lifeline when it was done as she had been bandaging up Crypto.  
“Yeah, I wonder whats going on.” Then Artur flew in and landed on her backpack cawing a few times before tugging at her tank top before flying off. He Cawed more as he circled the building before flying and tapping on the bars of the window that was next to them to urge her to come “Something must have happened to Houndy.” She gathered her things.  
“Or its a trick. To lead you into an ambush.” Crypto commented as he rolled his shoulder.  
“No, Bruddah hound would not have helped us if we are not on their squad or there is an emergency.” Gibraltar using a syringe in a hurry.  
“I’m going. Stay if yah want.” Lifeline already out the door and following Artur.  
Enough of the pack had been thinned that they began to retreat into the hole that Bloodhound was to gather and lock them in the trial. Bloodhound stumbled under a walk way and collapsed on the ground and crawled to resting back against the rock. They looked up through the grate with one eye as the other had gotten injured.  
Loba and Mirage ran in noticing the retreat to check on their teammate. Loba knelt next to them and went to try and remove the mask off as a claw was sticking out of the left goggle. “We need to get this mask off to look.”  
Bloodhound gripped her wrist preventing her from even touching it, “Only the Valkyrja may tend to me now. No one else.”  
“Are you crazy?! We don’t have time to wait for some Mythical being.” Loba chastised.  
Bloodhound used the rest of their strength before they would be to weak to move to grip harder before tossing their hand away, “Only the Valkyrja will help decide my fate.” Artur flew in and settled next to them.  
Loba growled while Mirage shouted relieved, “Lifeline!” Then as Crypto and Gibraltar followed, “Your not here to ya know?”  
“Of course not Bruddah!” Gibraltar trying to ease with his happy personality.  
“Unlike you we are smart enough not to announce ourselves before third partying. Tch” Crypto responded as he looked around the room on edge given all the dead prowlers on the floor.  
“Hey I only did that one time, You paranoid weirdo!” Mirage stepped away to argue with Crypto.  
Lifeline was silent as she made her way to Houndy and kneeling next to them pulling out her major equipment. “I’m here Houndy. Artur got me and its a good thing he did.”  
“My Valkyrja.” Bloodhound whispered weakly the smile could still be heard in their voice as they looked thru one eye towards Lifeline.  
“Hah this the Valkyrja” Loba scoffed as the secret under the mask was something she wanted for future use.  
“Yah need to leave.” Lifeline ordered.  
“You don’t order me. I risk-”  
“You heard little sistah.” Gibraltar placed his hand on Loba’s shoulder and gently but firmly lead her away. Loba slapped his hand away and stormed out, “Everyone needs to leave and give them privacy.”   
The legends knew better then to cross those two when they are trying to help someone and left the area closing the sliding doors behind them. Gibby went about pulling the flags down and draping it over the top of that area to give them some privacy from prying eyes. Then turned his back to give them privacy and to protect them from any prying eyes.  
“I’m going to have to cut yah mask off to deal with this.” She informed knowing how important this mask was to them.  
Bloodhound placed their bloody gloved hand on hers, “I trust only the Valkyrja with my ma…” Then they drifted off their fate in the hands of the All Father and the one they call their Valkyrja.


	8. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warrior's Understanding - Part 2

Bloodhound woke up many days later in an unfamiliar space that they could only see out of one eye. The eye they couldn’t see out of giving them a lot of pain. As they went to examine their face with their hands the pain of the rest of their body starting. Then the door open causing them to try and find something anything to protect themselves.  
“Shh Shh its okay. Its okay. Yah safe with me Houndy.” Lifeline slowly approached before placing her hands on their shoulders and tucking them back into the bed.  
After some painful shaky intakes of breath through an unfamiliar respirator and some sips of water they laid there, “Where am I?” They finally asked.  
“Yur at my place. Don’t worry yah secrets are safe.” She then pointed and went on showing a bit of annoyance, “Yah lucky Houndy! Yah know how hard it was to not have access to others to do the more specialized things.”  
“Was not luck. It was faith.” Bloodhound’s voice filled with conviction.  
Ajay let out a relieved sigh, “I’m just glad yah awake. You have a long recovery ahead.”  
Bloodhound grabbed her hand and held it, “Thank you my chosen Valkyja.”  
Ajay smiled “Just remember that” She crossed her arms as she sat on the arm chair next to their bed and got serious again “Yah not doing anything before I say yah can.”  
“As you wish.” They closed their eye only to drift again their body far from recovering.  
  
Many more days were spent with them awake long enough to drink and when feeling up to it eat some soup before drifting off again. Sometimes when they would wake Ajay would be watching the games and would sit up to watch them with her. She would root for octane and sometimes scold him thru the TV when he didn’t heal.  
“Yah going to get yaself killed if yuh don’t heal already!” Ajay shouted.  
“Uno mpmentito healing… See that Che still alive!” Came over the tv as if he heard her.  
“You two have a strong bond.” Bloodhound commented.  
“You could say that.” Ajay had one leg crossed under her on the arm chair the other knee bent up and her arm rested on it.  
“I know it. He is blessed.”  
“Doubt he’ll agree with that or care.” She laughed, “Maybe yah tell him next time.”  
“Maybe I will. His reaction might surprise.”

As days past the bandages on their head changed to an eye patch over the bad eye. With some walks around her place and being take care enough for Lifeline to compete when it would be at Kings Canyon. Houndy cheered for her and welcomed her home at the door the same way every time she returned from a game whether she won or lost.  
“You fought well Felagi fighter.” Followed by a welcoming caw from Artur.  
“Let me look you over. Make sure your alright.” Ajay responding the same way she always did with a smile no matter how tired or sore she was.  
“I am unaccustomed to taking so long to heal.” Bloodhound said during the examination.  
“Well yah had a lot of damage to heal. The infection didn’t help either.” She commented being meticulous.  
“I apologize for burden I have forced you to bare.” They apologized it weighing on them.  
Ajay able to read the mood, “Hey, I got some good news. I found the book you were reading on the drop ship. Want me to read it to yah?”  
Bloodhound smiled and nodded, “I have found myself wondering how it would end.”  
“I was surprised to see yah were reading a romance novel.” She commented placing the book next to them.  
“I read anything. Genre does not matter.” Bloodhound got comfortable in bed knowing the routine.  
“I’ll have to make sure to keep some books around then.” Let me get changed and I’ll return to read it to you.  
Bloodhound nodded in agreement and from then on every night before bed Lifeline would read a chapter to them. Sometimes thru out the day until they could have the eye patch off sometimes. Ajay made sure the books were in large print so they wouldn’t have to strain as much. They also started to work out their body again getting their strength back.  
Then one day, “Hey lets play some darts?” Ajay came and set up a dart board in their room.  
“Darts?” Bloodhound questioned.  
“Yeah. You take these and try and hit as close to the bullseye and get points.” Ajay smiled feeling like they would appreciate a test of skill. She handed them the darts, “You go first.”  
Bloodhound looked at them and then the board and went about getting their aim. The eyes went blurry for a moment as they tried to focus but eventually taking a shot. It hit the board but in the between the bullseye and the edge of the board getting a few points. They did the next three and it was around the same but different parts of the board.  
“I fear it will be sometime before I can hunt again.” They dropped their head.  
She snapped at them, “Hey Yah think I set this up for no reason. I’ll help yah get back up to being The Houndy I team with during the games. We will play this together everyday and you can practice while I’m gone too. Just remember to stop when your eye starts to hurt.”

Then finally after more time had passed they could hit the bullseye every time and Ajay set up a simulator to help get the combat skills up again. Then the night before they would leave Lifelines home and her care and also be making their return to the games they were presented with a gift.  
As they began to open it Ajay spoke, “It took me awhile but I finally managed to repair it and get the blood out. You almost can’t tell that I had to cut parts of it or that the prowlers tore to shreds”  
Their entire outfit had been repaired when they expected to have to get a replacement. The work that Ajay put into it had to have taken a long time and even the technological parts had been repaired to working condition. Bloodhound couldn’t help but show a sign of affection that they have seen Octane show giving her a hug. (I am truly blessed to have a Valkyrja like you watching over me.)  
“I shall wear it with Pride. My Vaklyrja.” They didn’t let go and held it for for a little while longer wanting to enjoy the feeling.  
“Rest up now. Tomorrow yah hunt again.” Out of habit she went about tucking them in despite not needing to for a long time now and Bloodhound always let her.  
“We are almost done with the book. Can you read the rest of it to me?”  
“Sure…” She got the book and started flipping thru to find their spot, “It will be strange not having yah here Houndy.”  
“I will cherish this time in memory.” Bloodhound went on unable to allow themselves to show anymore softness.  
Ajay smiled expecting nothing less and began to read, “Michael stared down the beast…”


	9. Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warrior's Understanding - part 3

They felt like they were taking their first hunt again. The weight of their uncles Axe seeming almost unfamiliar to them again after the long recovery. Bloodhound was excited for the hunt and to prove themselves but to who they felt they had to prove themselves to they were unsure.  
“Do you think we will be on the same team?” Bloodhound asked Ajay as they sharpened the blade hiding the hopefulness by the concentrating on the action.  
“Who knows.” Lifeline shrugged as she drummed on her crossed leg.  
“I wonder if I’ll be able to battle you as fiercely as I once did.” They revealed as it was just the two of them as the others headed off to the small jumpship used on kings Canyon.  
She dropped her leg making a loud sound, “Houndy, What are yah?”  
“I am a hunter.” They said with conviction.  
“What do hunters like yah do?” She leaned in.  
“They Slatra and honor the Allfather.” The conviction stayed.  
“If I am yah enemy and we meet what will yah do?” She stood up as the time approached.  
“If we meet we will battle.” They said fiercely with a single nod.  
“Nuh romp wid mi. I’m ready for this match.” Lifeline gave a peace sign and jogged off.  
Then the teams were announced and it turned out there was none, A solos match. It reminded them even more of their first hunt and they smirked underneath the mask. (I wonder if you had something to do with this Uncle.) They walked and stood as the single back hatch opened up.  
“Like my Brethen before me I WILL SLATRA!” They jumped and went straight for their favorite spot.  
The swamps a place that has gone untouched with all the destruction that has plagued Kings Canyon. The muggy air seeped through the parts that allowed air to flow. They Spent longer then needed walking along the wooden platforms around the large clustered trees towards the center taking everything in that they have missed in their absence.  
In the half flooded shack they found a charge rifle, “The Gods Gipt me.”  
Stepping out and looking towards Hydro dam hung the large automated banners that flashed and changed. When the champion’s Banner flashed onto the screen they narrowed their eyes taking aim. “I’m coming for you Andskoti.” The rifle charged with a small beam before the large burst cut the air burrowing a hole through the head of the Champion on it’s banner. Sparks flew the picture flickering before turning black as they walked away.  
The hunt for the champion was quick taking out any they came across on the way only slowing long enough to take aim. Until they come across Lifeline who they followed through the sight of their weapon. She had just looted her own care package and was about to move again. They knew the Andskoti was still in the match for the bounty on them had yet to be claimed.  
“Perhaps we have time for an up close fight.” Bloodhound commented to themselves before following Ajay’s tracks.  
They lead all the way to Pit and as Lifeline was about to head out the other tunnel Bloodhound cut them off with a charge rifle shot. She turned around and smirked, “I take it ya missed on purpose?”  
“I wish to fight you with honor in the old ways. Up close, Weapon upon Weapon.” Bloodhound holstered the charge rifle on their back and pulled out their Axe and getting into a warriors stance.  
“Mi deh yah. All good for me.” She pulled out her shock sticks and extended them.  
Lifeline wanting to get things started made the first move going forward and swinging one downward which Bloodhound over compensated for in their dodge jumping and sliding to the side on one knee. (That was too much. She is not a large beast.) They lunged forward which she spun dodged letting them slide behind her and she turned around hitting them in the back causing a jolt to rush through their system. They stumbled forward before turning around and bringing their Axe in a cross slash and Ajay jumped back.  
“I might be slow by Silva’s standards but I know how to move haha.” She bobbed her head in her own rhythm smiling.  
“It is true. You and the fast one have a way of moving like no other, but I will Vinna.” The ran forward doing a sliding slash which she jumped over.  
“Mira, you need to move faster then that!” Octane had made his way up onto the crate on the higher area and was squatting there.  
“I thought I saw ya run through here!” She swung one of her sticks at the air while she was turned to him.  
“I could run circles around you all day Chica. Now get back to the duel. I’m getting bored!” He clapped his hands in a manner that meant hurry up.  
“Win or lose, I’m going to beat yah ass later!” She pulled out and threw one of her basic drumsticks at him with force and he caught it.  
“This is mine now. I’ll sell it on Pleabay!” He laughed waving it above his head.  
Then the sound of bullets whizzed through the air and Octane collapsed falling off the crate and onto the ground below. Before Lifeline could turn around to see who shot the gun the perpetrator rushed in and grabbing Lifeline by the neck before throwing her knocking her out when she hit the floor her body sliding next to Octane.  
A deep rumbling laugh with an off putting electronic undertone echoed through Pit. Revenant turned and stared and laughed even more at the Angered Bloodhound.   
“You have dishonored yourself by interrupting this fight andskoti.” They adjusted the grip on their Axe.  
“Honor hah. I do this for fun.” He lunged forward his fingers extending out in attempt to stab them.  
Bloodhound dodged back sliding reaching into a pouch and pulling out an arc star and throwing it. He crouched down dodging it and another lodged at his feet in the ground. He jumped up when they exploded and what followed was an Axe thrown with full force lodging itself into where his thigh servos causing him to collapse when he landed. They walked up and stepped on his stomach pulling out the Axe.  
Leaning forward they looked into Revenants eyes. “The Slatra of this battle will be remembered.”  
He laughed again as they brought up the Axe with both hands above their head. Then came down hitting the weak point in his neck decapitating him.  
“This is your Champion!”  
“I have returned strong to this hunt.” Bloodhound commented to themselves a smile underneath their mask.


End file.
